Recording/read devices of this type are known from, for example, EP-A-0 288 571. In the information recording device described therein a Table of contents is recorded specifying the opening and closing addresses of the passages of the recorded information signals intended for reproduction. If the information signals are recorded on a record carrier of an inscribable type, a problem exists in that it is no longer possible once the Table of contents has been recorded to modify opening and closing addresses that have already been recorded, for example, so as to avoid specific undesired passages at the beginning or end of an information signal, in the form of a piece of music, and as such, they are made audible when the record carrier is played. This implies that the selection of the opening and closing addresses is to be made with extreme caution so as to avoid undesired passages being reproduced when the record carrier is played.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device whereby the reproduction of undesired passages of the recorded information signals, lying within the parts specified by the recorded Table of contents of the recorded information signals is inhibited.